There's More Than Just You
by jaylynn.rummel
Summary: When four mysterious Sailor scouts show up, and four mysterious girls move into an aparment near Darien's things start to get weird, and Rini is left with a bad
1. Chapter 1

There's more than just you

Chapter 1: Enemies and Allies (Jamie's Pov)

Misty, Alina, Dawn, and I, Running down the street hand in hand.

"GUYS WE CAN'T BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY!" I yelled

"OBVIOUSLY, JAMIE!" Dawn yelled back

"CALM DOWN YOU TWO!" Misty replied.

"MY FEET HURTTTT!" Alina whined and I rolled my eyes. We need to get to the school unless we want to die; Crossroads Jr High is really tough school. Me, I have light skin, shoulder length brown hair, and my eyes are pale green. Dawn has thick hip length jet black hair, a beautiful tan, and hazel eyes. Alina has tangled blonde elbow length hair, a half tan half-light skin tone, and big brown eyes, and Misty has chin length brunette hair, pretty blue eyes, and a really light skin tone.

(Rini's POV, after school ends)

"RINI!" I heard a shrill voice yell. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY LOCKET!" Ugh, that klutz! She's always losing everything.

"It's in your school bag idiot!" I cried back to her, and looked at Raye, who had a sudden worried look in her face.

"Something isn't right. Come on girls, we need to find out where these negative vibes are coming from!" After Serina ran…or well tripped, down the stairs, we left.

A loud malicious cackle came from the hideous Negaverse creature. Her…his…It's giant red eyes shone brightly against the dark of the night. It's dull green skin was wrinkled, and dry, making me cringe.

"We are Sailor Scouts, the champions of justice!" Sailor Mars, and Mercury shouted

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil like you!" Venus and Jupiter added,

"On behalf of the Universe, Earth and Moon!" I said proudly,

"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!" A loud group screamed from behind us. The scouts and I jumped around four girls in outfits just like ours were standing tall and proud.

"I AM SAILOR MINI MERCURY!" The short haired brunette yelled, and then the blonde girl went,

"I AM SAILOR MINI VENUS!" The redhead, who stood proudly in front, had smiled and yelled,

"I AM SAILOR MINI JUPITER!"

"AND I AM SAILOR MINI MARS!" The girl with black hair yelled.

"WE ARE THE SAILOR SCOUTS OF THE FUTURE! AND TO PROTECT OUR TIME FROM YOUR FUTURE THREATS, WE WILL DISTROY YOU NOW!" Mini Jupiter yelled, viciously. Then the new group had attacked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Misty's POV

"That was a tough one!" I gasped, a little out of breath from being thrown against a tree.

"W-who are you?" I heard an angry voice squeal. The girls and I shot around,

"Well!" Dawn snapped, "In case you didn't hear correctly, we are the Mini scouts. And if you heard our names when we yelled them out, then you would know who we are meatball head!"

"Daw-, I mean Mini Mars!" Alina (Mini Venus) shouted, "Be nice! You know who they are!"

"They aren't them yet!" Dawn (Mini Mars) shouted back.

"Dawn," Jamie gritted through her teeth, "I swear, if you don't shut up, I will kill you." And the three started bickering like a group of five year olds. I sighed and walked over to the scouts.

"I am really sorry! This isn't the introduction I wanted." I looked up and watched Sailor Mercury.

"OK," Sailor Moon announced, "So the black hair with a short temper is Mars, the blonde one, who is a little off, is Venus, you are Mercury, and the Jupiter is the annoyed one?"

"That's it! Wow, you are a lot smarter than the future Sailor Mars, accounts you for." I smiled at Mini Moon. "Umm, Rini right?" Her eye's became wide,

"How did you know that?" She said suspiciously, I laughed,

"Hunny, in the future I know you, trust me, and I'm guessing your brother is here?"

"WHAT!" Sailor Moon and Mini Moon yelled in unison.

"Oh, ok so you don't know about him? Ok then I will be on my way, BYE!" I grabbed the other girls and we began to run away.

We ran into the front door of an apartment complex, we went into the bathroom. I pulled out the transformation pen. With a click, and a small light, we were shot up into adults. The girls and I crossed arms and walked to the front desk.

"We need an apartment or something like that; it said you had one for rent outside." Jamie said, and the counter man laughed at us! We all looked at Alina,

"Compel him." I said, and Alina stepped in front.

***For those of you who don't know, compelling someone is like mind control J***

Serina's POV

"Darien!" I shouted and knocked on his place's door. "It's us, and we have news!" Darien opened the door and smiled at me. He lightly kissed my forehead, and invited us in.

"What's wrong girls?" He said to us. Us being: Me, Rini, Raye, Amy, Mina, and Lita.

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" Rini yelled, "When was I going to know about this!" Darien's face went pale and he turned to me,

"Brother?" He asked nervously. I laughed nervously,

"Well, umm hunny, uhh, we were fighting some nega-creeps, and a group of Mini Scouts showed up, and well, things were a little rough from there on out…" Lita stepped forward and explained everything to him. Then loud yelling came from the hallway. We all Rini and I jumped up and cracked the door open. Three girls were arguing, and the fourth looked like she was going to jump out of a window.

"SHUT UP!" The fourth one finally yelled, and the other girls turned around, "Just get into the pad, and we will discuss this LATER. I hope he's alright…"

"Oh shut up! We'll find your little boyfriend later!" The black haired girl yelled.

"He isn't my boyfriend!" The fourth girl whined. "He's my best friend!"

"Oh thank you, that makes me feel so much better about living with you idiots." The black hair girl said sarcastically.

DAWN'S POV

"HELLO!" An annoying voiced called from outside the door of our apartment, "WELCOME TO THE BUILDING!" I groaned, and stormed over to the door. I threw it open and glared at the group of girls, and the man.

"Yes?" I asked, annoyed on how the day was going. Then, Jamie being herself, pushed herself in front of me.

"Please, come in." She said sweetly. The group came in; I called the other girls out here so they could introduce themselves. Misty, was back in her room, and refused to come out, so only Alina, Jamie, and I could meet them. Damn, maybe if Alina could compel them or something to leave…

"Well," The guy said, "I'm Darien, this little blonde klutz here is Serina, next to her is Mina, and then Raye, and we have Amy, Rini, and Lita over there."

"Charmed." I growled. "Well, I'm Dawn, our blondie is Alina, Jamie is the brunette with the low pig-tails, and Misty, another brunette, is back in her room, being am unsocial caterpillar!" I said the part about Misty, pretty loudly to try to drop a hint. Next thing I know, a red, puffy faced, sulking girl, walked out of the bedroom. She looked at me, and collapsed into my arms. "Jamie! Misty's crying again." Jamie walked over to me, pulled Misty onto her own shoulders, and dropped her onto the couch. Misty curled into a ball,

"I had the dream again… About Damon…" Her eye began to water again. SHIT!

"Aww come on! Don't cry hun!" Jamie said. She is so good at comforting people!

"Umm, don't mind me, but "The Dream"?" Raye said, a little confused.

"It's about her old boyfri… best friend, who abandoned her. And she can't take the reality that some things just don't work out like we plan!"

"DAWN! WILL YOU DROP THE SENSELESS ACT, AND SHOW SOME DAMN SYMPATHY!" Jamie yelled at me, we we're all kinda wide eyed.

***Imagine Serina/Darien/Raye etc. with little anime sweat drops, haha***

"You know what," Raye said, "Maybe we should leave… See you guys later…Maybe." And they left. Now, time to deal with little miss drama.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Alina's POV

"Misty, come on, get up!" It was 10AM and Misty still wasn't up! She usually go up at around five or six!

"What if he left because he hated me?" She muttered out, and I sighed. "I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep…" I rolled my eyes, and left the room.

*~*~*~Let's go into Misty's dream! (Her POV)*~*~*~

I walked through the dark misty night,

"Damon, what are you doing? Why do you want me here?" Damon, with his sexy layered brown hair and deep green eyes, approached me and grabbed my hands.

"Misty, I love you, but I have to leave." He said, with a shaky voice. "I can't stand this whole, royalty, son of Neo-Serenity thing."

"Your…leaving…" I whispered, as my heart shattered into a thousand pieces, leaving me dead inside.

"Yes, and I'm going to erase everyone's memories of me, so they can't come after me…But it could be us. Come with me! To the past, where we can just be normal people! You don't have to be a Sailor Scout, and I don't have to be the new Tuxedo Mask. We can be free!" I looked at him, shocked. He wanted me to leave with him…how could I?

"Why can't you stay? I can't leave, my whole family is here, my mom, the scouts. What about your sister? Don't you want to protect her?" Damon bent down and looked me in the eyes,

"I love you, more then you could EVER believe, but I can't stay." Damon pressed his forehead to mine, and then he put his lips to mine. I felt butterflies flutter through my body, I was shocked, and his tongue snaked into my mouth. I was surprised, but I didn't pull away. He held me to him tightly, and I gripped at his back. But then he pulled away. "I have to leave… and if you can't come with me, I'll have to wipe all of our memories… You are the only thing I'm going to regret leaving behind." My eyes began to water.

"Try all you want, I will NEVER, EVER forget you!" I turned around, and started to run before Damon could see me cry. But of course, Damon chased me down, and (accidently) tackled me to the ground.

"Don't cry, please. It doesn't fit you." He said, and I smiled. "I'll see you again someday." He got up, and pulled my up too. He turned around and used a time key to create a portal.

Don't leave, please." I begged and he looked at me. His eyes saddened, and he started to blink away tears. He stepped into the portal, and it disappeared.

*~*~*~Ok we are done with the dream, and we are going to Darien's POV*~*~*~

"Darien! I'm a collage girl now! You don't have to treat me like I'm so young!" Serina teased, as she tapped my arm. I laughed, and gave her a small kiss.

"Don't play around Serina, your dad would kill me if I did anything to you. And I believe you know what I mean." I smiled, and squeezed her hand. Serina put her head on my chest, and shut her eyes.

"Oh Darien, I can't believe how amazing you are." I took a small, out of place strand of hair, and twirled it around my fingers. She giggled, and lifted her head. I kissed her, and she kissed back. Her hands started to pull at my shirt, and I laughed.

"Serina!"

"What Darien? I'm an adult now, treat me like one!"

"Trust me Serina, what if this is how we got that mysterious son, which we know nothing about!"

"I'm on the pill Darien, I'm pretty sure this isn't how we get him! And my future self never informed me about him, so it could just be a hoax!" I took a deep breath. Serina can be so stubborn sometimes, it's killing me. She ran her hand through my hair; her beautiful eyes stared at me pleadingly. I melted under her gaze, and started to kiss her again. I felt her lips pull into a smile, and she managed to pull me down on top of her. Serina's hand grabbed at my shirt and pulled it off. I ran my fingers over her shirt. it was one that I had bought for her a few weeks ago. I decided that she wouldn't mind if it was on the floor. I laughed as Serina struggled with my belt. I raised my eyebrows.

"Need help?" I asked, trying to stop laughing.

"Do you have any scissors?" She growled, and I sat up. I unhooked the belt, and removed it from my waist. She pulled me back down, and kissed me furiously. I began to pull off her skirt, and she fumbled with the buttons of my jeans. She managed to get them off of me.

"You know, it took you about five minutes to take my clothes off!" I teased, and she hit me with a couch pillow. "You know there is no turning back after this, right?" I told her, "If you want to stop, just say so."

"Shut up and kiss me Darien, I'm tired of waiting!" Serina snapped at me, and I bent down to kiss her. Then I out my whole body weight on her.


End file.
